Craziness: Add Demigods and Birds to Hogwarts
by Shaystorm
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride. Adopted from Talia-Elizabeth. What happens when Demigods and the Flock arrived at Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**I recently adopted this story "Craziness: Add Demigods and Birds to Hogwarts," from Talia-Elizebeth, shout-out to her/him! I have re-written the first chapter, and am working on the second. I'll get them finished soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride. I also do not own the plot idea, that belongs to Talia-Elizabeth**

Chapter 1

* * *

Percy Jackson's POV

I stared out at the lake's surface as Annabeth rambled on besides me.

'And the columns add a distinctive Greek look to the building. The roof has an eagle made out of Celestial…' she continued, looking at me, her grey eyes shining.

'Wise Girl,' I smirked, and splashed her lightly with lake water.

'Seaweed Brain!' she cried, and splashed me back.

'Now you're in for it,' I laughed and pushed her into the water. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in as well.

'I'll get you for that!' I said, and began splashing her with even more water. 'Only if you can catch me!' was Annabeth's reply, and she swum out into the middle of the lake, me following her.

We didn't stop until a loud conch horn sounded across the camp. We both looked up immediately.

'Counsellor Meeting,' I sighed.

'I know,' replied Annabeth. 'Race you to the shore?'

'You're on,' I said, but Annabeth was already headed towards the shore.

She beat me easily with her head start, but I refused to dry her for just that.

'Please, Seaweed Brain, before we get to the meeting?' she asked.

I smiled and pushed her back in.

* * *

When we got to the meeting, only one person was there; a tall, spiky-haired girl in her signature "Death to Barbie" T-shirt.

'Thalia!' cried Annabeth, and ran over to her and hugged her, 'When did you get here?'

'Not long ago. Artemis is sending me off to Scotland with you as her ambassador.' Replied Thalia. 'Evening, Kelp Head,' she said as she spotted me. Same old Thalia.

'Scotland?' I asked.

'You guys haven't heard yet, have you?' said Thalia, brushed Annabeth off her, who took a seat next to her.

'Heard what?' asked Annabeth as Will Solace from the Apollo Cabin walked into the room, followed by Katie Gardiner from Demeter and Clarisse from Ares.

'My mouth is zipped,' said Thalia mysteriously.

Chiron trotted (Yes, he trotted. He is a centaur after all) into the room and took his spot at the head of the Ping Pong table as the other counsellors filed in.

'Are we all here? Yes?' he asked, and everyone gave a monotone sort of "Yes." 'Excellent,' said Chiron in his "down to business" tone of voice, 'As you may or may not know, Hogwarts is a school for young wizards and witches in Scotland.'

'Wizards and witches?' said Clarisse almost immediately.

'Ah, I guess we will have to begin with a history lesson, then,' said Chiron, and everyone groaned.

'Several thousand years ago, not long after the Fall of Rome, Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, blessed a select group of mortals with her magic powers. Her own children ruled over these mortals, and taught them in the ways of witchcraft and wizardry, in their own society parallel to the regular mortals, just like ours. Several thousand years passed, and two wizards and two witches with the blood of Hecate came together to make a school that was named Hogwarts.' Chiron took a deep breath, 'The school flourished, and continues to this day to educate young witches and wizards in their craft. But one wizard that attended this school, er … how can I say this …. Turned bad. His name was Tom Riddle, but he is better known as Lord Voldemort. He chose to delve into the darker side of magic, and went on a mad killing spree. One day, almost fifteen years ago, he decided to kill a young boy named Harry Potter. He killed his father and mother, but when he turned his wand on poor one-year old Harry, his curse backfired, and he disappeared.'

'Hold up a second now Chiron,' said Clarisse loudly, 'you're telling us that there's a secret society of witches and wizards living somewhere in England, without any detection, and none of us have ever heard of them? And you expect us to believe you?'

'Yes,' said Chiron quickly. 'Although you are wrong about no-one knowing about this. Hecate's Cabin is responsible for most magical activity in America, and the Hunters of Artemis have been spotted in the Hogwarts Forest more than once. And I am sure that with the work Nico has been doing with his father, Hades must have needed to explain all this to Nico.'

Nico, who was sitting at the end of the table, nodded silently.

'Well, that's all well and good, but why are you telling us about all of this?' asked someone, Katie Gardiner, I think.

'We now have reason to believe that Voldemort has risen again. My good friend Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, has arranged for seven demigods to visit Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter, who is now entering his fifth year. Your identity will be explained to the students as soon as you arrive.' Finished Chiron, 'The campers who shall be going are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Will Solace, Lou Ellen and Katie Gardiner. You will leave for Diagon Alley in London tomorrow, and arrive at Hogwarts on Thursday.'

'Chiron, your forgetting me,' growled Clarisse warningly.

'Oh, yes, Clarisse. I'm sorry, but Mr D and I have chosen that your punishment for refusal to help your allies in the Battle of Manhattan until very late.' Chiron paused, 'I'm very sorry dear, but we do need our best fighters to defend the camp.'

Clarisse growled, but didn't say or do anything to retaliate.

'As for the rest of you, I suggest you start packing! Meeting dismissed!'

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride. I also do not own the idea for the plot, that belongs to Talia-Elizabeth**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

At first I thought this "McGonagall" person was crazy. I mean, after you spend a few years in a dog crate where your only company is the Flock and those Whitecoats, and then you're rescued by a guy who eventually disappears and then re-appears as the guy who helped to steal Angel, then you start not trusting people.

Anyways, "Professor" McGonagall showed up in the early hours of this morning, told us that we were 'witches and wizards' and we had to go to 'Hogwarts,' which was a school. Let me tell you, waking up to some random person you've never met before in your life looking over you, talking about a school isn't the best way to wake up.

The second she had said school we took off. And then she found us again. She gave us all a letter, showed us her magic stick, and teleported us with a magic _boot _to the middle of some shabby little pub called "The Leaky Cauldron."

As soon as we arrived, Gazzy on top of me and Iggy on top of Gazzy, she threw the boot away, helped us up, and led us through the pub into a bricked up room and closed the door behind us.

Great. McGongall is definitely crazy, magic boot or no magic boot.

I looked around at the area, before yelling 'TRAP!' as loud as I could to everyone else. Angel's wings snapped open, and she flew up above our heads, as high as she could without hitting the ceiling. Everyone else took up a combat position, and stared threateningly at McGonagall.

I launched a roundhouse kick at her head.

McGonagall wasn't too happy about that, no sir-ee, and unfortunately duck before I could hit her.

She whipped out her stick, and waved it at us threateningly. I was about to launch another kick, but my legs snapped together, and my arms and wings snapped to my body. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Fang was still, and Angel was falling towards the ground.

'Good heavens!' cried McGonagall at us, 'Such terrible behaviour, never in all…' Angel unceremoniously fell on top of her.

'Ugh!' she cried, and sat Angel up.

**'She's only trying to help you,'** said the Voice. No, not a voice, the Voice.

'**Voice!'** I thougt to myself, '**Where were you when Old Madam McGonagall woke us up at 5.00!' **

No answer. McGonagall on the other hand,

'Never in all my time as a teacher have I had to deal with students attacking myself! You will have to learn to control your anger if you want to go to Hogwarts!' she cried. 'This is not a trap!' With that, she touched a few of the stone bricks, and an archway appeared.

'**Oh,' **I thought.

'Now if I use the counter-charm, will you calm down?' asked McGonagall.

I would have replied, but my mouth was mysteriously glued shut. I tried to nod with my eyes. She must have got the message, because she said 'Good!' waved her wand, and I could move again. I quickly ran over to Angel and checked her for bruises . Nothing, thankfully.

'I looked in her mind. She doesn't want to hurt us. She is angry with you for trying to kick her, though,' whispered Angel into my ear.

I resisted the urge to say, 'Well, you could have told me earlier.'

'What happened?' asked Iggy, followed by 'Awesome!' a few seconds later. Angel must have sent him a mental picture.

'But I thought you said you were blind!' said McGonagall.

'I can see stuff Angel sends me,' said Iggy without any clarification. McGonagall didn't ask for any.

'Well, the Hogwarts funds all students without money, so we'll have to make our way to Gringotts,' said McGonagall.

Remind me to introduce the Wizarding World to ATM machines some day, it'll be so much nicer than a rollercoaster through a mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Other chapters should be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

**Max**

I've got some bad news. Technology doesn't work in the magic society. So I can't ever introduce ATMs, and the Wizarding World will be stuck with roller coasters for getting their bank funds.

Thankfully, the bank was interesting enough for me almost to forget the rollercoaster. It was run by these wacko little dudes that were called Goblins. At first I thought they were failed hybrids, as they had massive ears and were shorter than Angel. The one we met, Griphook, had a "no-nonsense" demeanour, and barely gave us a second glance. I barely gave him one either, I was too busy looking for traps and Erasers.

After we left the bank, McGonagall gave us each an envelope. Inside there was a piece of paper, which said that Hogwarts would like to welcome me to Hogwarts and their Year Four class. There was also a list of stuff that I needed for school. Some of it was uniform, and some of it was books. The rest of it was more crazy wizard stuff, including one wand.

Also, McGonagall (I'm refusing to call her a professor) told us that at Hogwarts, we would be allowed to have our wings out at all times. Apparently, the students would be told we were angels, which apparently _do_ exist and have the wizard powers.

Only me, Fang, Iggy and Nudge will actually be learning stuff at the school. Gazzy and Angel are still coming though, and Angel made McGonagall say that she'd come and teach them stuff when she has time. I told her not to, but she did anyway.

McGonagall took us to this shop called "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," which was as boring as it sounded. A short woman who was dressed in a cloak-thing made of a terrible colour of pink said "Hogwarts? Just round the back here," and led us around the back of her shop. Then she pulled a piece of cloth over my head and started to pin adjustments on.

Iggy and Fang were next to me, and Nudge was next to a tall boy with black hair and sea-green eyes and a girl about his age with piercing grey eyes and blonde hair. Every time I looked at the boy, my instincts screamed Eraser. He looked young and muscular, and his girlfriend was probably one too. The boy'd had the misfortune to get Nudge talking.

'Wow, I've been to New York. It wasn't for long though, and we had to stay in a tree before anyone found us. I would have like to have gone shopping, but we were mostly looking at the libraries and all this boring stuff.' Blabbed Nudge happily. The boy listened intently.

'What was your name?' he asked when Nudge took a breath.

'Nudge,' said Nudge simply, 'Although I'd like a different name. Like Gracey or Angela or Macy or Marcy or mostly anything that sounds like a real name, so just not Nudge.' She smiled.

'My name is Percy Jackson. Are you going to Hogwarts?' replied "Percy".

'Yup! I'm gonna be in first year! And it's going to be great! I know I'll be the best at the flying sport!' chirped Nudge. I almost elbowed her, _a flying sport _for crying out loud!?

The boy looked to his girlfriend and she smiled back at Nudge. 'On broomsticks,' she whispered to Percy.

'Oh, I don't need a broomstick,' said Nudge, and she unfurled her wings. Madam Malkin or whatever her name was fainted and fell to the floor. I barely stopped myself from going ballistic. Doesn't growing up with Erasers make you more sensible?

'Nudge,' I growled warningly. I looked over to Percy and Annabeth, who didn't actually see to be very shocked.

Nudge looked back to me. 'McGonagall said that we could have them out.' She said.

'Okay,' said Percy after a few minutes awkward silence, 'Are you all monsters or demigods? Annabeth?'

His girlfriend took out a dagger and said, 'I think monsters. I don't think you can get demigods with wings.'

'Okay, then.' Said Percy, and I smiled at him.

'Why don't I ask you a question now? You are Erasers, aren't you?' I replied, and my wings whipped open.

Iggy gave me a warning cough. Oh yeah, part of my brain though, he wouldn't have a clue about what was going on.

Percy took a pen out of his pocket. He held it up to me. 'Don't make me use this,' he said threateningly. 'I'll turn you all into dust.'

He's got to be joking. A pen?

Suddenly Percy uncapped the pen. It looked blurry for a few seconds, shifting between a pen and a massive bronze sword, before something decided on sword. Man, that thing was huge. I've faced hundreds of Erasers with guns, but that sword two inches from my throat was worth fifty on its own.

It was that minute that McGonagall showed up. She whipped out her stick, and ran in between us.

'Fights with fellow students?' she hissed at me, before turning to Percy. 'Mr Jackson, Miss Chase, these four are not monsters. They are other students.'

Percy scowled. 'That's what they all say.'

Miss Chase, which must have been Percy's girlfriend, looked from us to McGonagall. 'How do you explain the wings then?'

'What's wrong with my wings?' said Nudge, distraught, from behind me.

Angel and Gazzy appeared in the doorway, laden down with books, and looked at the scene. They saw me, and whipped out their wings as well.

'Why is everyone a monster!' exclaimed Percy a little louder than I think he would have liked.

'I'm not a monster, monster!' I screamed back at Percy.

'I'm a hero, not a monster!' screamed Percy back.

'NO-ONE IS A MONSTER!' screamed McGonagall, and waved her stick at us again. And again, I was paralysed.

And I stayed paralysed while Madam Malkin woke up and continued to measure me. I was also paralysed for another hour after that as Percy explained his whole life story, and I gave him mine.


End file.
